The Four Winds Alchemist
by Lord Kimmington XVII
Summary: From every birth, comes death. Creation, only results in destruction. This is the order of the universe. But when Naruto becomes part of this cycle, is it possible...that he could break it? Pairings undecided


**The Four Winds Alchemist**

I don't own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist. If I did…it's hard to describe how epically awesome that would be.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Chapter 1 – A New Family

Resembool, 1906

A seven year old Naruto tossed lightly in his sleep, as if suffering from a nightmare. But, as far as he understood, this nightmare was more a memory of something of something terrible that hadn't happened to him, and yet had.

"Weird_"_, he murmured unconsciously

He recognised some of the images before his eyes from nightmare's that he'd had before. But each time they came, a new path opened up, and these dreams…just confused him more and more.

(Naruto's Nightmare)

Fear…he could feel it…no, he could **taste **it in the air…but he wouldn't stop running to do so. He knew that that fear was coming from him, and mentally cursed himself for being such a coward. But even so, he carried on running regardless. After all, he was only a five-year old boy, with nothing but a rundown apartment and some second-hand clothes that he had managed to steal off lines and scrounge from the trash, and this was an angry mob that was pursuing him.

So yes…he carried on running. The young boy flew past the market stalls and wagons crowding the main street of his home, ignoring the merchants and villagers glaring at him as he passed, some attempting to trip him up and a few even joining the already large throng of people that he was trying to escape. Fortunately, the child was experienced enough to either dodge or leap over these traps, but he was not prepared for a wagon to be rolled in front of him, causing him to lose precious time climbing over it, especially as it was rolled back immediately after he dropped to let his pursuers resume the chase once again.

Now, he could hear the cries of "TRAP HIM!" and "KILL THE DEMON!" closer than before, and growing even closer still. Tears ran down the child's face as he ran for his life, whilst the leaders of the group smirked evilly as they herded him, knowing that they were leading the demon brat exactly where they wanted him to be…

!

Naruto woke with a start, sweating and panting from what he had seen. Just before he it had ended, the image had slowed to a crawl, and had suddenly been consumed by flames. As it always had. But the nightmares…there was more added every night, if only a few seconds. He heard a small groan from the bed a few metres to his left, and knowing that his twin sister was a light sleeper, quickly apologised.

"Sorry…Winry-chan"

(Later that morning)

Naruto woke, being gently shaken by somebody. He blearily opened his eyes, and seeing his father smiling down at him, sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

With a yawn, and a glance at the clock, he got out of bed, and asked. "Why so late Dad? You know I prefer to get up early most of the time"

"That may be so normally," came the reply. "But Winry told me you had another nightmare last night, so I thought it best to let you sleep in"

With a muttered "feh" Naruto moved over to the wardrobe and started pulling on his normal clothes; a pair of dark grey trousers, a light blue top, sandals, and a pair of fingerless black gloves.

As soon as he was done, he raced downstairs, and skidded into the kitchen, with his chuckling father following at a more leisurely pace.

"Morning, Nii-chan!"

There was his sister, bright and positive as usual, and standing behind her, smiling at him over her shoulder, was his Mother.

Only giving a tired grunt as a reply, he pulled out his chair and began tucking in to his normal breakfast, a simple meal of bacon and eggs.

With a pout and a small frown, Winry continued. "Cheer up, Naruto-nii! Besides, it's a very special day today, remember?"

Glancing up at her in confusion, and cocking his head slightly to the side, he began counting off a mental list in his head.

"_Birthday…no, Christmas, definitely no, Easter, no…uhhhhh"_

As he was doing this, his father bent over slightly, and whispered into his ear. "Festival"

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in recognition, and he shouted out. "FESTIVAL!!!"

"Someone seems to have cheered up rather quickly", came his Mother's dry remark.

His father, laughing heartily, interjected with his own comment. "Seems so"

"Anyway, Naruto-kun, we need to take you and Winry-chan into town to get you something nice to wear to the festival." called out his mother whilst turning around to face them. "And Ed and Al will be there as well!"

With that, both siblings pumped their fists in the air, and ran off to get ready.

Their parents watched their retreating backs with sad smiles on their faces.

"Darling, after this we'll need to tell them that we're going off to help with the war effort. There is a chance we could die over in Ishbal, after all." said Urey.

"Don't think like that, love! And even if neither of us does make it back, then at least we know that they'll be in good hands. After all, with Trisha and Pinako to care for them, and Ed and Al to stand by them, with any luck they'd recover soon and live a happy life."

"Let's hope so…for their sakes"

(End of Chapter 1)


End file.
